Roses
by ryeo ryeo ryeong
Summary: Setiap bunga memiliki Arti yang berbeda,begitupun dengan bunga yang satu ini..gak bisa bikin summary karena cerita ini bukan punya saya, tapi punya BumBummie.saya disuruh publish sama dia karena ini ff request dari saya,hehe Yaoi, Crack Couple MinWook slight YeWook DLDR RnR please!


Disclaimer: Story is BumBummie's

Warning: Yaoi, crack couple, OOC maybe

MinWook slight YeWook

**oOoOoOo**

**Roses**

**oOoOoOo**

Sebuah pagi. Sang mentari bersiap menggantikan tugas sang rembulan dalam menyinari dunia, namun ia masih malu-malu untuk menampakkan dirinya. Terlihat seberkas cahaya mulai menyinari Kota Seoul yang sebagian masyarakatnya mulai beraktivitas dan sibuk dalam pekerjaannya masing-masing. Suasana ibu kota yang masih terasa sejuk di pagi hari membuat siapa pun bersemangat dalam beraktivitas. Kini sang mentari telah memulai tugasnya dan tidak malu untuk keluar dari persembunyiannya. Berterimakasih banyak kepada sang rembulan yang telah menyelesaikan tugasnya untuk semalam.

Hari baru telah dimulai.

Sebuah toko yang dipenuhi dengan sekumpulan bunga-bunga cantik terlihat menarik mata di sebuah tempat di pinggir jalan kecil Kota Seoul. Warna-warni bunga yang menghiasi toko mungil tersebut membuat siapa pun yang melewatinya mengalihkan pandangannya sejenak pada toko bunga tersebut. Toko bunga memang mempunyai ketertarikan tersendiri.

Mari sedikit mengintip ke dalam toko tersebut melalui jendela kaca yang memperlihatkan toko bagian dalam yang rapi dan cantik. Meskipun mungil, namun bunga-bunga yang menghiasinya bagaikan memberikan kesan ruangan yang luas dan nyaman. Dinding yang dicat dengan warna pink pastel membuat toko itu semakin menarik dan mengundang siapa pun yang melihatnya untuk menikmati kenyaman yang ada di toko tersebut dengan bunga-bunga cantik disekelilingnya.

Terdengar senandung kecil dengan suara yang merdu dari seorang namja manis yang tengah menyapa lembut bunga-bunga di hadapannya. Sebuah spray kecil tergenggam di tangannya yang sibuk memberi 'asupan' bagi bunga-bunga yang seakan membalas sapaan paginya.

"Wookie, aku tahu kau belum sarapan . Jika sudah selesai, kau boleh sarapan dahulu. Aku bawakan makanan untukmu" suara lembut seorang namja lainnya menghentikan sejenak kegiatan Ryeowook, si namja manis yang tengah asyik bersama bunga-bunganya.

"Ah, tidak usah, hyung. Tadi pagi aku sudah minum segelas susu. Itu cukup untuk penyimpanan energiku sampai siang nanti. Terima kasih atas tawarannya, Yesung hyung" jawab Ryeowook sopan dengan suara lembutnya. Tangannya kembali sibuk bersama bunga-bunganya.

"Kau hanya minum segelas susu untuk sarapan? Ayolah, Wookie, aku tidak mau melihat pipimu bertambah tirus jika kau tidak makan pagi" ucap Yesung, "Lagipula, kau tidak ingin makanan yang sudah kubawa untukmu ini mubazir, kan?" lanjutnya.

"Tapi…"

"Setelah ini kita sarapan bersama. Jangan membantah!" balas Yesung yang terdengar sedikit memerintah.

"Baiklah. Terima kasih, hyung" balas Ryeowook tersenyum pada namja pemilik toko bunga tersebut.

**oOoOoOo**

"Bagaimana roti panggang buatanku? Enak, kan?" tanya Yesung menatap Ryeowook yang masih mengunyah sedikit demi sedikit roti buatannya.

"Hmm… I-iya. Sangat enak, hyung" jawab Ryeowook sedikit terbata. Jujur, jika Ryeowook memiliki sifat blak-blakan seperti Heechul sepupunya, mungkin hanya dua kata yang akan keluar dari bibirnya.

'Tidak enak'

Ryeowook membatin. Ia berusaha mati-matian menelan segumpal gigitan roti panggang-yang terlihat seperti dipanggang terlalu lama-yang telah dikunyahnya sebisa mungkin untuk masuk ke dalam pencernaannya. Sejujurnya, inilah alasan utama mengapa Ryeowook selalu mencari seribu alasan untuk menolak makanan yang dibawakan Yesung untuknya. Nasi goreng banyak garam yang pertama kali dibawakan Yesung untuk Ryeowook telah membuat namja mungil itu cukup 'trauma' dengan makanan buatan Yesung. Namun, sifatnya yang tidak ingin mengecewakan orang lain membuatnya harus 'menderita'.

"Benarkah? Baiklah, besok akan kubawakan lagi yang lebih banyak untukmu, Wookie"

"Hummpphhh~ Uhuk… uhuk…" Ryeowook tiba-tiba tersedak setelah mendengar kalimat yang baru saja Yesung ucapkan.

"Kau kenapa, Wookie-ah? Minumlah ini" Yesung menawarkan segelas air putih pada Ryeowook. Yesung panik melihat Ryeowook yang berusaha keras menelan makanan yang tidak meluncur dengan lancar menuju lambungnya.

"Te-terima kasih, Yesung hyung" balas Ryeowook setelah gumpalan roti panggang tersebut meluncur mulus dari kerongkongannya berkat air putih yang diberi oleh Yesung.

"Lain kali pelan-pelan jika mengunyah" nasihat Yesung.

"Iya, lain kali aku akan berhati-hati" balas Ryeowook.

Yesung tersenyum dan mulai membersihkan tempat makannya yang telah kosong. Ryeowook terdiam, ia berhasil menelan makanan buatan Yesung untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Besok, ia harus kembali menderita karena besok pencernaannya kembali menerima asupan makanan 'super lezat' buatan Yesung lebih banyak.

Memang Ryeowook sudah memberikan berbagai macam alasan pada Yesung untuk menolak. Namun ternyata bagi Yesung alasan yang diberikan Ryeowook tidak kuat untuk meyakinkannya bahwa Ryeowook sudah makan. Karena Yesung sendiri tahu Ryeowook selalu datang pagi-pagi buta yang tidak menyempatkannya untuk sarapan. Yesung pun tahu jika sebenarnya Ryeowook pandai memasak, namun kehidupan Ryeowook yang sangat sederhana bahkan hampir mendekati kekurangan menghalangi Ryeowook untuk memasak karena persediaan makanan yang serba kurang. Maka Yesung dengan berbaik hati selalu membawakan berbagai macam makanan untuk Ryeowook, karyawan satu-satunya yang ia punya.

Tring~

Terdengar suara bunyi lonceng dari pintu yang terbuka. Ryeowook mengalihkan pandangannya pada sumber suara. Matanya membulat ketika mendapati seorang namja yang memasuki toko bunga. Dengan cepat Ryeowook merapikan bajunya yang sedikit berantakan.

"Selamat pagi, Tuan. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" sapa Ryeowook sopan pada namja yang sedikit lebih tinggi darinya.

"Hmm…" namja itu berdehem tidak membalas dan berkeliling melihat-lihat berbagai macam bunga disekitarnya.

"Apa Tuan tertarik dengan salah satu bunga?" tanya Ryeowook memperhatikan gerak-gerik namja itu yang masih saja sibuk melihat-lihat tanpa mempedulikan kehadirannya.

"Hmm… aku mencari bunga mawar. Boleh aku lihat?" tanya namja itu.

"Bunga mawar mempunyai warna yang beragam. Warna apa yang Tuan inginkan?" tanya balik Ryeowook.

"Warna apa saja yang kau punya?"

"Kami mempunyai warna merah, merah muda, putih, kuning, ungu dan peach" jawab Ryeowook sopan.

"Berikan aku salah satu dari semua warna mawar yang kau punya" perintah namja itu.

"Baik, Tuan. Tunggu sebentar" Ryeowook pun segera mencari bunga mawar yang dimaksud namja tersebut. Tangan mungilnya meraih tangkai bunga mawar yang sudah bersih dari duri-duri yang akan melukai siapa pun. "Ini bunga mawar yang Anda inginkan, Tuan" Ryeowook memberikan bunga mawar beraneka warna tersebut pada namja itu.

"Boleh aku tahu siapa namamu?" tanya namja itu tiba-tiba. Mata indah namja itu menatap Ryeowook yang sedikit terkejut atas pertanyaannya. "Tidak usah ragu. Perkenalkan, namaku Sungmin. Lee Sungmin. Siapa namamu?"

"K-Kim Ryeowook, Tu-tuan" jawab Ryeowook terbata saat mata namja bernama Sungmin tersebut semakin menatapnya, membuatnya salah tingkah.

"Tidak usah memanggilku formal begitu. Panggil saja aku Sungmin. Dan aku rasa umur kita tidak terpaut jauh" ucap Sungmin.

"Baiklah, S-Sungmin-ssi" Ryeowook semakin terbata.

"Oke. Berapa won yang harus kubayar untuk bunga-bunga cantik ini?" tanya Sungmin.

"Itu…"

"Aku tahu. Ini, terimalah" ucap Sungmin seraya memberikan beberapa lembar won pada Ryeowook yang masih salah timgkah.

"Ini banyak sekali, Sungmin-ssi. Tunggu sebentar, aku akan mengambil kembaliannya" ucap Ryeowook yang terkejut mendapati Sungmin yang menolak dan beranjak pergi dari toko tersebut.

"Apa ada pembeli, Wookie?" tanya Yesung yang mengejutkan Ryeowook yang masih menatap kepergian Sungmin dari pintu toko tersebut. Padahal sosok Sungmin pun sudah tidak terlihat.

"I-iya. Ia hanya mengambil enam bunga mawar namun ia membayarnya dengan jumlah uang yang setara dengan seratus bunga mawar, hyung" jawab Ryeowook jujur dan memberikan uang hasil penjualan pertamanya untuk pagi ini pada Yesung.

"Uang ini untukmu saja. Ambillah" Yesung menolak uang yang masih di tangan Ryeowook.

"Hah? Kau jangan begitu, hyung. Bagaimana pun, kau lah yang resmi mempunyai toko bunga ini. Maka kau lah yang berhak menerima penghasilan dari penjualan bunga disini, hyung" Ryeowook menolak halus. Ia jadi tidak enak hati dengan Yesung.

"Jangan membantah, Wookie"

"B-baiklah. Te-terima kasih banyak, hyung" ucap Ryeowook sedikit ketakutan. Ia sudah mengetahui jika Yesung sudah mengatakan itu, berarti Yesung benar-benar tidak ingin dibantah keinginannya.

**oOoOoOo**

Pagi telah berganti menjadi siang. Siang menjadi sore. Sore menjadi malam. Malam menjadi pagi. Begitu seterusnya. Kembali terlihat namja manis memulai aktivitas kesehariannya bersama bunga-bunga cantik yang telah menemaninya selama dua tahun di toko bunga ini. Kim Ryeowook. Dengan setia ia bekerja membantu Yesung yang sudah ia anggap sebagai kakaknya sendiri dalam menjual bunga-bunga cantik ini.

"Wookie~ sesuai janjiku kemarin. Aku membawakan banyak makanan untukmu" terdengar suara Yesung yang merdu namun terdengar mematikan bagi Ryeowook saat mendengar kalimat yang diucapkan Yesung.

'Matilah aku' batin Ryeowook.

**oOoOoOo**

Tring~

Ryeowook menatap sumber suara yang berasal dari lonceng pintu masuk toko.

"Selamat pa-…" mata Ryeowook membulat seketika saat melihat seorang namja yang tidak asing baginya dan masih terbayang dipikirannya.

"Selamat pagi, Ryeowook-ah" balas namja tersebut seraya tersenyum, menunjukkan gigi kelincinya yang manis.

"Pa-pagi, Sungmin-ssi" entah kenapa setiap Ryeowook menatap kedua bola mata indah namja itu, tiba-tiba ia menjadi salah tingkah.

"Seperti biasa" ucap Sungmin membuat Ryeowook bingung.

"Maksud Sungmin-ssi?" tanya Ryeowook menanyakan apa yang dimaksud Sungmin.

"Bunga yang kemarin aku beli, Ryeowook-ah" jawab Sungmin seraya mencubit hidung mancung Ryeowook dengan pelan.

Blush

"Ah, i-iya. Tu-tunggu sebentar. Akan kuambilkan" Ryeowook berjalan tidak menentu mengingat bukan hanya tingkahnya saja yang sekarang aneh, namun entah mengapa jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat saat Sungmin melakukan kontak fisik dengan mencubit pelan hidungnya.

Tak lama Sungmin menunggu, Ryeowook telah membawakan enam mawar warna-warni yang dibelinya seperti kemarin.

"Ini mawarnya" Ryeowook menyerahkan mawar-mawar itu pada Sungmin.

"Ryeowook, apa kau menyukai mawar?" tanya Sungmin tiba-tiba.

'Kenapa ia menanyakan hal ini padaku?' Ryeowook membatin.

"Ryeowook-ah?"

"Ah, te-tentu sa-saja" jawab Ryeowook gagap karena terkejut dengan suara Sungmin yang menyadarkannya. "Aku menyukai semua jenis bunga" lanjutnya.

"Apa kau tahu arti dari semua warna dari mawar-mawar ini?" tanya Sungmin lagi.

'Apa yang ia inginkan dariku? Kenapa ia selalu menanyakan hal aneh padaku?' Ryeowook kembali membatin. 'Dan kenapa jantung ini berdetak sangat cepat saat mendengar suaranya?'

"Aku tahu" jawab Ryeowook.

"Beri tahu aku"

"Mawar merah melambangkan cinta, keindahan dan romantisme" jawab Ryeowook yang mulai menjelaskan. "Mawar putih melambangkan kesucian dan kemurnian cinta. Mawar merah muda melambangkan kebahagiaan, kelembutan, dan pujian. Mawar kuning melambangkan persahabatan abadi dan kebahagiaan. Mawar ungu melambangkan pengungkapan pertemanan. Mawar peach melambangkan kehangatan suatu ikatan" ucap Ryeowook menjelaskan panjang lebar.

"Kau tahu banyak tentang bunga mawar ini. Kalau begitu aku ingin membeli mawar merah dan putih saja" Sungmin mengembalikan keempat mawar berwarna lain kepada Ryeowook dan memberikan beberapa lembar won pada Ryeowook.

"Ini…"

"Sudah ambil saja. Anggap saja sebagai rasa terima kasihku karena kau telah memberitahuku arti warna bunga mawar ini" potong Sungmin yang segera beranjak pergi meninggalkan Ryeowook yang kembali terpaku.

'Kenapa ia selalu memberikan uang yang terlalu banyak untuk beberapa tangkai mawar?'

**oOoOoOo**

Tring~

"Selamat pagi, Ryeowook-ah"

"Selamat pa-…" Ryeowook menggantungkan kata-katanya ketika ia melihat siapa yang menyapanya di pagi baru ini.

Namja itu lagi.

"Aku ingin mawar merah dan mawar putih seperti kemarin" pinta Sungmin tersenyum.

"I-iya. Tunggu sebentar" sepertinya Ryeowook terkena penyakit gagap jika berada di hadapan Sungmin.

**oOoOoOo**

"Ryeowook-ah, sepertinya aku sangat menyukai tempat ini" kata Sungmin tiba-tiba setelah ia menerima bunga dari Ryeowook.

"Terima kasih. Aku senang jika pelanggan menyukai toko bunga ini" balas Ryeowook dengan senyum manisnya.

"Hmm…" Sungmin hanya berdehem. Matanya menatap bunga-bunga cantik dengan berbagai warna dan jenis di sekelilingnya.

Ini hari keempat Sungmin berkunjung dan membeli bunga mawar yang sama.

Ryeowook semakin gugup ketika mendapati matanya bertemu dengan mata Sungmin tak sengaja. Refleks, Ryeowook mengalihkan tatapannya ke arah lain, menyisakan semburat kemerahan yang menghiasi pipi tirusnya.

Sepertinya si namja manis mulai menyukai namja bergigi kelinci tersebut.

**oOoOoOo**

"Wookie-ah, boleh kutanya sesuatu padamu?" suara Yesung mengejutkan Ryeowook yang sedang menata bunga-bunga.

"Silahkan, hyung"

"Kau mengenal namja yang setiap pagi membeli bungar mawar itu?" tanya Yesung.

Ryeowook terkejut. Dihentikannya sejenak kegiatannya. "Aku baru mengenalnya" jawab Ryeowook singkat, mencoba menghilangkan kegugupan di hatinya.

"Oh" Yesung hanya mengangguk. "Aku lihat sepertinya kau menyukainya" sangka Yesung membuat Ryeowook lebih terkejut. Ia merasa seperti pencuri yang sedang tertangkap basah. Jantungnya berdetak cepat entah kenapa. "Ah, maafkan aku yang sok tahu ini. Ya sudah, lanjutkan saja kegiatanmu, Wookie" lanjut Yesung tersenyum, membuat Ryeowook bernafas lega.

Tring~

"Selamat pagi"

"Selamat pagi, Ryeowook-ah"

Ah, namja itu lagi.

"Aku tahu. Mawar merah dan mawar putih" ujar Ryeowook mendahului Sungmin yang sudah bersiap untuk bersuara. Entah keberanian dari mana, Ryeowook merasa tidak canggung lagi jika di hadapan Sungmin bahkan hingga berani mendahului ucapan Sungmin.

Sungmin hanya balas tersenyum, membuat Ryeowook kembali tersipu. Pipinya kembali memerah dan sebisa mungkin ia menyembunyikannya dari Sungmin dengan melangkah menjauh untuk mengambil bunga yang Sungmin pesan setiap harinya.

"Ryeowook-ah, apa semua orang akan senang jika diberi bunga mawar sebagai tanda cinta?" tanya Sungmin tiba-tiba. Ryeowook yang baru saja akan menghampiri Sungmin kembali terkejut.

"Te-tentu saja. Bunga mawar melambangkan rasa cinta dan kasih sayang. Setiap orang yang menerimanya pasti akan sangat bahagia" jawab Ryeowook. Tangannya yang memegang dua tangkai mawar merah dan putih bergetar tiba-tiba.

"Benarkah? Semoga saja orang yang aku beri mawar akan senang menerimanya" ucap Sungmin lagi. Jantung Ryeowook kembali berdetak cepat.

"S-siapa orang beruntung yang akan menerima bunga mawar darimu, Sungmin-ssi?" tanya Ryeowook setelah mati-matian mengumpulkan seluruh keberaniannya untuk bertanya. Tangannya makin bergetar hebat. Entah kenapa dadanya terasa sesak seketika ketika tahu Sungmin akan memberikan mawar kepada seseorang.

"Aku akan memberikannya pada seseorang yang telah merebut hatiku sejak pertama kali aku memandangnya"

DEG!

Sedetik terlihat wajah Ryeowook yang terkejut, namun cepat-cepat ia menyembunyikannya. Tiba-tiba Ryeowook merasakan ada yang sakit, entah bagian mana. Rasanya sangat sakit dan hampir tidak bisa ia tahan. Harus ia akui bahwa hatinya tak rela mendengar penuturan Sungmin barusan. Dan juga harus ia akui, cintanya bertepuk sebelah tangan.

"Oh, ya, maaf aku tak bisa berlama-lama disini. Aku ada urusan yang harus segera ku selesaikan" ucap Sungmin terburu-buru setelah mengambil dua tangkai bunga mawar dari tangan Ryeowook dan membayarnya.

Ryeowook menatap sendu punggung Sungmin yang perlahan menghilang dari hadapannya. Sedari tadi ia mencoba menahan rasa sakit yang berkecamuk di berdenyut hebat, membuat Ryeowook hanya bisa memeganginya lembut, berharap rasa sakit itu akan hilang dengan sendirinya.

**oOoOoOo**

Pagi ini tak seperti biasanya bagi Ryeowook meskipun hari ini cerah dan tak ada tanda-tanda cuaca akan buruk seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Langkah kakinya terseok-seok menuju toko bunga tempatnya bekerja. Biasanya ia sangat semangat untuk memulai hari baru dan kembali bekerja. Namun hari ini sepertinya semangatnya hilang entah kemana.

"Kau kenapa, Wookie? Kau sakit?" tanya Yesung yang heran melihat wajah pucat Ryeowook. Yesung memegang dahi Ryeowook untuk memastikan panas tubuhnya. "Tidak panas" lanjutnya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, hyung" jawab Ryeowook lesu. Dengan perlahan Ryeowook kembali memulai aktivitas rutinnya setiap pagi jika sudah sampai di tempatnya bekerja. Meskipun Ryeowook akui ia sedang tak bersemangat kali ini, namun ia tidak mau mengecewakan Yesung.

Tring~

Ketika suara lonceng pintu masuk itu berbunyi untuk pertama kali di hari ini, Ryeowook sudah bisa mengenal siapa yang akan masuk dan berkunjung ke toko bunga sepagi ini. Siapalagi jika bukan…

"Selamat pagi, Sung-"

"Selamat pagi" balas si pengunjung yang ternyata bukan seperti biasanya. Ryeowook tak mendapati Sungmin di hadapannya saat ini, melainkan seorang yeoja cantik dan seorang anak kecil di gendongannya dengan pakaian yang terlihat sangat sederhana dan hampir lusuh.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu, nona?" tanya Ryeowook sopan meskipun hatinya tak menentu sekarang. Ia sedikit kecewa. Biasanya setiap pagi Sungmin lah yang menjadi pengunjung pertama. Namun ternyata hari ini berbeda.

"Aku merasa lebih muda saat kau memanggilku 'nona'. Panggil aku Taeyeon noona saja. Aku tak semuda yang kau lihat" ujar yeoja itu tersenyum. "Bahkan ini adalah anakku. Jadi tak usah memanggilku 'nona'" lanjut Taeyeon seraya mencubit pelan pipi anaknya, menunjukkan kepada Ryeowook bahwa anak kecil digendongannya adalah anaknya.

"Maafkan aku, Taeyeon noona" ralat Ryeowook. "Jadi, ada yang bisa ku bantu?"

"Aku ingin satu tangkai mawar merah dan satu tangkai mawar putih"

DEG!

Mata Ryeowook membulat seketika. Mawar merah dan mawar putih…

"Ah, tunggu sebentar, noona. Akan aku ambilkan" ujar Ryeowook dan segera mengambil dua mawar yang Taeyeon maksud lalu menyerahkannya.

"Indah sekali. Baunya pun harum" ucap Taeyeon saat menghirup wangi khas yang menguar kuat dari dua mawar itu. Ryeowook yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum.

"Kalau boleh aku tahu, untuk siapa bunga itu, noona?" tanya Ryeowook penasaran.

"Untuk suamiku yang berulang tahun hari ini. Aku harap mawar-mawar ini akan melengkapi hari ulang tahunnya walaupun hanya dua tangkai mawar yang bisa aku berikan untuknya" jawab Taeyeon lirih. Dipandangnya dua mawar digenggamannya dengan sedih. "Berapa yang harus ku bayar untuk bunga mawar ini?"

Ryeowook menatap haru yeoja di hadapannya. "Itu untukmu saja, Taeyeon noona" jawab Ryeowook mantap.

"Ah, tidak usah. Cepat sebutkan berapa harga mawar ini" pinta Taeyeon.

"Taeyeon noona, bunga mawar ini melambangkan rasa cinta dan kasih sayangmu pada suamimu, dan suamimu pasti bahagia dengan mawar pemberian darimu, noona. Ambilah" ucap Ryeowook tersenyum. "Dan kebahagiaan suamimu tidak dapat dibayar dengan apa pun selain dengan rasa cinta dan kasih sayang dari istrinya sendiri" lanjutnya.

Tanpa sadar Taeyeon meneteskan air matanya di hadapan Ryeowook, membuat Ryeowook terharu melihatnya. Ia juga ikut bahagia jika orang lain bahagia meskipun rasa sakitnya tak dapat ia sembunyikan. Dapat ia rasakan betapa bahagianya seseorang yang mendapatkan mawar dari orang yang dicintainya. Meskipun belum secara nyata ia merasakannya, namun Ryeowook sudah bisa membayangkannya.

"Kau baik sekali. Maafkan aku yang tidak bisa membalas kebaikanmu" ucap Taeyeon terisak. Ia tidak menyangka namja di hadapannya ini begitu baik padanya.

"Tidak apa, noona. Melihat kau bahagia aku pun sudah sangat senang" balas Ryeowook.

"Aku harap apa yang kau impikan selama ini dapat dengan nyata kau rasakan" harap Taeyeon seraya memeluk anaknya. "Dan semoga kau segera mendapatkan kebahagiaan seribu kali lipat dari bahagia yang aku rasakan saat ini"

Ryeowook menanggapinya dengan tersenyum. Semoga kebahagiaan yang diucapkan Taeyeon benar-benar menjadi nyata untuknya.

"Terima kasih banyak" Taeyeon membungkukkan tubuhnya dan perlahan pergi meninggalkan toko bunga tersebut.

**oOoOoOo**

Siang hari. Sudah lama Ryeowook menunggu kepastian yang ia harap akan segera ia dapatkan. Kehadiran Sungmin. Dari pagi hingga siang hari ini tidak ada tanda-tanda kehadiran Sungmin seperti biasa. Matanya hanya menatap pemandangan luar melalui pintu dan jendela toko bergantian, berharap di luar sana ia dapat menemukan seseorang yang telah lama ia tunggu. Namun hingga saat ini belum ada yang ia dapatkan.

'Bodoh! Kenapa kau masih mengharapkan dia, Kim Ryeowook!' rutuk Ryeowook pada dirinya sendiri. Sebenarnya ia sadar apa yang ia lakukan adalah sia-sia. Namun Ryeowook masih berharap jika orang yang ia tunggu itu akan kembali dan bertemu dengannya lagi. Semoga saja.

"_Aku akan memberikannya pada seseorang yang telah merebut hatiku sejak pertama kali aku memandangnya"_

Sekelebat suara Sungmin kembali membayangi pikirannya. Entah dari mana suara itu berasal. Yang jelas Ryeowook kembali merasakan sakit yang sama seperti kemarin saat Sungmin dengan langsung mengatakannya. Tidak, malah rasanya kali ini jauh lebih sakit dari kemarin. Kepalanya menunduk dalam. Kata-kata Sungmin yang terbayang sungguh membuat rasa sakitnya semakin sakit dan semakin nyeri hingga rasanya seperti disayat secara perlahan.

Percuma saja. Seberapa lama pun menunggu Ryeowook hanya mendapatkan hasil yang sama. Ia tak akan bisa bertemu Sungmin lagi. Lagi pula Sungmin tak akan pernah membalas perasaannya, karena tentu saja Sungmin tidak mempunyai rasa yang sama padanya dan seseorang telah merebut hati Sungmin lebih dulu.

Tring~

"Selamat siang. Ada yang…" Ryeowook membeku seketika ketika melihat bayangan seseorang yang sedari tadi ia harapkan kehadirannya. Ternyata penantiannya tidak sia-sia. "S-Sungmin-ssi?"

Namja itu tersenyum menatap Ryeowook. "Selamat siang, Ryeowook-ah" balas Sungmin manis. Kedua tangannya terlihat menyembunyikan sesuatu di balik tubuhnya.

Ryeowook tak membalas. Tubuhnya terasa kaku, tidak mempercayai apa yang dihadapannya kini. Sungmin. Ia datang dan menghapus rasa kecewa Ryeowook sedari tadi.

"Kau tahu, aku memang bukan orang yang romantis dalam hal cinta. Namun aku harap dengan mawar-mawar ini kau dapat mengerti bahwa aku mencintaimu" ucap Sungmin jujur seraya mengeluarkan sebuket bunga mawar merah dan putih yang bercampur padu dengan rapi dan terlihat sangat indah. Ryeowook seperti tak asing lagi dengan mawar-mawar itu. Seakan ia pernah melihatnya.

"Dan kau lihat mawar ini? Aku berusaha menjaganya tetap segar dan indah sejak aku membelinya darimu pertama kali, karena seperti yang kau bilang, mawar melambangkan perasaan kita. Jadi aku menjaganya agar tetap hidup seperti perasaanku padamu" lanjutnya.

"A-aku…"

"Apa kau mau menjadi kekasihku, Ryeowook-ah?" tanya Sungmin pelan dan tetap tersenyum. Ryeowook hanya menatapnya tak percaya dan tetap diam.

"Aku mau" jawab Ryeowook mantap, tak seperti sebelumnya yang hanya diam. Tangannya meraih buket mawar itu dengan tangan bergetar. Benarkah ini kebahagiaan yang ia dapat?

"Terima kasih. Kau lah yang telah merebut hatiku pertama kali .Aku mencintaimu" Sungmin menghampiri Ryeowook dan segera mengecup bibir merah Ryeowook dengan lembut tanpa nafsu. Menyisakan semburat merah di pipi keduanya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Sungmin-ssi" balas Ryeowook setelah pagutan bibir itu terlepas. Dengan sayang, Ryeowook memeluk Sungmin erat dan perlahan air matanya mengalir keluar. Ini memang benar kebahagiaan yang ia dapatkan.

**oOoOoOo**

**END**

**oOoOoOo**


End file.
